


Softly, but with a lot of feeling: Oh

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Realizations, hamid is very aware of that fact, hamid rolls high on his perception and sneak checks, listen i love this trope so i had to write it out like 3 different ways, oscar and zolf take forever to realize anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Oscar and Zolf realize they have feelings for each other. Then they realize they have feelings for Hamid, together.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde/Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Softly, but with a lot of feeling: Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/gifts).



> Listen. I just love [this trope](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/611165359262908416/ao3commentoftheday-i-preen-for-oikawa-thats) okay?? It's so good, i apparently needed to do it 3 times in one fic. 
> 
> This is for El, because she has been just the best with helping me with this fic, and enabling this ship. I love these three together So Much.
> 
> Inspo for Zolf's armor can be seen [here](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/610979192283201536) and the pattern for Hamid's outfit can be seen [here ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcScaV7izWTi0IjMx6jOVLYI7p0_6ScN3AIFF4E9_U4xPn0oxk4O)

Oscar was at his desk, sifting through his usual amounts of paperwork, which was to say, entirely too much. It was raining out, but it wasn’t the torrential, migraine inducing kind, as it had been recently. It was a soft pattering of rain off the trees, and onto the roof of the inn, relaxing in a way it never had been while living in London.

As he pulled the next page from the stack, he immediately recognized Zolf’s tight, angular writing all over it. Oscar had always been impressed at his ability to take the equivalent of Dwarven runes and translate them into English so neatly. He smiled at the more colorful word choices Zolf used, knowing that he would be the only one to see his brief, the page burned afterwards, and information relayed through other means. 

It was pleasant having Zolf back in Japan after his most recent mission. It wasn’t that Oscar was alone while Zolf was away, but… he didn’t have the rapport with the other operatives in the same way, they didn’t have the history. Really, what it came down to was, Oscar didn’t  _ trust _ them, at least not in the same way he trusted Zolf. 

Zolf was currently settling back into his room after being released from his holding cell earlier in the day. It was difficult for Oscar not to visit more often during the mandatory quarantine. He just couldn’t bring himself to do so, more than absolutely necessary. He briefly reached up to the jagged scar arching down the side of his face. Luckily Zolf understood why Oscar would only stop by for brief visits, and of course performed the final check for infection. Zolf was insistent, that as long as he had his Campbell novels, food, and a bed, he’d be fine for a week. 

Oscar checked his watch, it was getting close to dinnertime, which didn’t usually constitute as time for a break for him, but maybe he’d see if Zolf would want to enjoy the meal together, so they could catch up. He had greatly missed Zolf’s voice, and conversation, especially while he had been so close, only a few floors down. Zolf seemed to be the only person that could make Oscar smile, the only one that seemed to be worth smiling for.

Oh.

Oscar put down the paper he had been reading, looked up into the middle distance, not actually seeing anything.

_ Oh _ . 

Well then. That would need to be addressed at some point. Oscar hadn’t even realized that he had still been capable of that particular brand of feelings anymore. He laughed softly to himself, leave it to him to develop feelings like that, in a time like this.

“Something funny?”

Oscar was proud of himself for not visibly startling at the sound of Zolf’s voice in the doorway, though also chastised himself for not noticing him in the first place. 

“Just thinking that we might need to get you a bell, because apparently giving you metal legs actually made you stealthy.”

Zolf rolled his eyes, not bothering to rise to the bait, “Come on, put that stuff down, you can finish later. We both need to eat, and I’m guessing you could use the company just as much as I do.” 

Oscar smiled, pulling at his scar in a way that didn’t bother him at all, “Why, I do believe you are correct, Mr. Smith.” Zolf chuckled when Oscar bowed slightly as Zolf allowed him through the doorway. 

Yes, Oscar thought, he was in deep waters now. Good thing he had a mighty fine sailor at his side to help keep him afloat. 

\-------

Zolf was sat at the edge of his bed, polishing his armor. He didn’t  _ need _ to do it all that often, but it was relaxing, and gave him something to do while resting rather than reading another Campbell novel. He was currently giving his legs a break, which meant the mechanical ones were detached and within easy reach of the bed. Just because they were magical didn’t mean that the rest of his legs still didn't hurt, and need a rest. 

So, he was running a cloth over the intricate etchings on his armor to keep his hands, and mind occupied. Much of the imagery he had put into his armor had meaning for him, but the dragon claws at the bottom, and the daggers at the top of the center lighthouse held some of his strongest memories. He remembered talking to the smith doing the work (Zolf knew metals, his family  _ were _ miners, but they were not smithies, and he never learned to work it) and the look he received with accompanying raised eyebrow, especially for the claws. Luckily he was better at stonewalling than the blacksmith was determined for an answer. 

Zolf smiled sadly as he ran the cloth over the images he chose to represent his lost friends. At least he didn’t burst into tears anymore when he thought of them, lost to Rome for months before he had even known. He still remembered when Oscar had told him, and how he broke down in front of him. He also remembered how Oscar comforted him, and mourned all over again with him. Something that he never would have thought possible a mere few months earlier. 

He quickly realized how different Oscar had become once they started working together. How Oscar didn’t back off after that first time Zolf had broken down. How much more emotionally available, and open he was. How close it had made them; grieving a loss neither of them could fully describe. Grieving a world so changed it was almost unrecognizable. 

To say Zolf trusted Oscar with his life, and cared about what happened to him was a vast understatement. Zolf hadn’t felt this strongly about anyone since Hamid and Sasha crashed into his life.

Oh.

Zolf’s hand stopped moving in it’s circular pattern, and he looked up, staring at nothing. 

_ Oh _ . 

Well shit. Zolf knew he was not the best at recognizing romantic feelings, but even he felt stupid for not realizing what had happened sooner. He smiled to himself, leave it to him to actually develop some sort of feelings when the world was in such a state.

“Something funny?”

Zolf only startled slightly, and by the soft look on Oscar’s face as he leaned in the doorway, he wasn’t even going to mention it.

“Just my usual brand of idiocy.” 

Oscar pursed his lips like he wanted to argue with him, but knew it wasn’t worth it. Good. He really had been learning. 

Instead he asked, “Were you hungry? I’ve asked for some food to be brought up. It’s been awhile since you’ve eaten, and I know your legs have been bothering you recently.” 

Zolf mentally kicked himself, again, how he had not seen it before was beyond him. “I could eat.” He couldn’t help but add with a smile, “But only if you’ll join me.” 

“It’d be my pleasure.” Oscar’s responding smile was different than his old rakish one from the days of old. But Zolf found he preferred this one, it felt like it was meant just for him. 

\-------

Oscar and Zolf were relaxing in Zolf’s room, Oscar pressed close to Zolf’s side, head on his shoulder as Zolf read to them. Harrison Campbell wasn’t the most inspired romance author Oscar had ever encountered, but he  _ was _ rather good. It helped that anything sounded better when Zolf was reading it. 

“Zolf! Look what I was able to - oh!” Hamid abruptly stopped in his tracks with a cloth bundle in his hands. “I - I’m sorry! I hadn’t realized Oscar was in here.” 

Oscar straightened, and pulled away from Zolf’s warm side. Zolf was not yet comfortable with public displays of affection, even if the only public was their friends. Which was something that Oscar could easily respect. “Quite alright. I can go if you would like to talk with Zolf alone. I should get back to work as it is.”

Before Zolf could intercede, most likely with a pointed comment of how work could wait, Hamid spoke up. “Actually, you might appreciate this as well, if you’d like to stay.” 

Oscar was honestly touched at Hamid’s offer. They had started to get along better after everything that happened before Shoin’s dungeon, but they still hadn’t interacted much on a personal level. Usually, it was only with Zolf as an intermediate. So Hamid initiating an interaction about something obviously personal he was planning on sharing with Zolf alone, felt like a big step.

He smiled softly at Hamid’s questioning expression, “I would be honored, thank you.” 

Hamid’s answering smile was bright and happy. “Zolf, you remember that fabric you gave to me?” 

Zolf’s cheeks turned pink as he replied, almost more for Oscar’s benefit than Hamid’s, “The colors reminded me of you, and it seemed nice.”

“It  _ is _ nice, and it turns out it was  _ perfect _ ! Since we’ve had a little down time waiting for intel for the next mission, I felt the need to do something with my hands while resting with Azu and Skraak, and I found the fabric next to my tailor’s kit, and I had realized it had been  _ entirely _ too long since I had done any actual tailoring.” At that point Hamid shook out a large piece of cloth that he had been holding, and swung it dramatically over his shoulders, casting prestidigitation to adjust his makeup to match his new outfit.

Said outfit was a beautifully made kimono of a green and purple floral cloth, with a wide matching solid purple obi belt. It fit Hamid  _ perfectly _ , and it was  _ quite _ fetching on him, being such a different silhouette than the usual three piece suits he wore. “A wonderful woman from Cel’s village, Yua, gave me a pattern to use. She refused any payment, but her partner, Sakura, insisted on seeing the final product to inspect my craft. But, I wanted to show you first, to see what you thought, and your input would be invaluable as well, Oscar.” 

Zolf was blushing to his eartips. Which, frankly, Oscar found adorable, but was obviously going to need a minute to let his brain catch up to speed. Oscar smiled broadly, well, as broadly as he could anymore, “It’s absolutely stunning, Hamid. Could you give us a little twirl? Yes, just like that. The hems are excellent. Did you do this by hand?” Hamid nodded, eyes bright and happy, “May I?” Oscar held out his hand to take a closer look at the long sleeve, which Hamid brought closer for inspection. “This really is wonderfully done. And you were right, the fabric Zolf picked out was perfect for this. Wouldn’t you agree?” Oscar turned to Zolf, who visibly startled. 

“It’s beautiful. You look very lovely.” Zolf managed to blush just a little bit brighter as Hamid’s smile managed to outshine the brightness of Ed’s.

“Thank you both!” Before Oscar realized what was happening Hamid leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, and not on his unblemished one, but directly over his facial scar, making a soft trilling sound at the back of his throat at the same time. He quickly did the same for Zolf’s cheek before adding, “I’m going to go show Sakura and Yua, but maybe we could have dinner together later?”

Oscar found himself nodding, at a loss for words for once in his life. 

“Great! See you then!” With that, Hamid swept out of the room, swinging the door shut behind him.

Oscar reached up and touched his scar, where Hamid had left the kiss. The only other person that didn’t shy away from the distinctive gash was Zolf, who was there shortly after he received it, helped him heal with his care and magic. But Hamid just treated it like any other part of him, but it was more than that, Hamid made him feel special with that simple gesture, made him feel like he was  _ important _ .

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

“You too?” 

Oscar turned at Zolf’s voice. Which was when Oscar realized he had said that last bit out loud. He huffed a laugh and smiled softly at Zolf. “Apparently so.”

“We should probably do something about that, see if he’s interested in joining us.”

Oscar hummed as he leaned back against Zolf, “Yes, we probably should. Perhaps over dinner?” 

Zolf smiled back and wrapped his arm around Oscar’s shoulders, “I’ll see if I can whip up something special to eat, then?”

If Oscar and Zolf could find some modicum of happiness together in this time of upheaval, then maybe adding Hamid to their relationship, could find them a little more. “Yes, I think that would be appropriate.” 

\-------

Hamid stopped just outside Zolf’s door, leaving the it open just a crack. Neither of the two inside seemed to have noticed. He was pretty sure Sasha would be proud of him.

From the soft, muffled words coming from the room, Hamid’s plan seemed to have worked. There were a couple things people tended to forget about him: firstly, that he was indeed quite sneaky, and secondly, he was, in fact,  _ very _ in touch with his own feelings, and could recognize them generally much earlier, both in himself, and in others. And Zolf and Oscar had obviously been feeling something more than just companionship towards him for quite some time now, (Zolf much longer than Oscar), but neither of them seemed to be any good at recognizing those feelings for what they were.  
  
So... Hamid just had to give them a nudge in the right direction, preferably without either of them realizing it. He smiled sharply to himself before heading off to see Yua and Sakura. He  _ had _ been telling the truth about them, but… if the two ladies from the village just happened to be in on his little plan, well, that was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and visit me over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
